Fallen Star
by Zombie Thorn
Summary: Child-like innocence, pure and free love, hope, and protection. A light-hearted story of Derek saving Chloe and Chloe causing mischief, though she may not mean to. What will he do? How will he explain? What will happen when Chloe has to leave him? Will they see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

_**J I would very much love it if you guys gave me some reviews. Anything you have to say, just say it. I don't mind whether it's compliments or criticism as long as it's something. I know this may not be what you expect, but please read it all before judging. 3 Thank you! I hope for some reviews! J**_

_**Chapter One**_

Derek Souza looked out his window into the star-lit night above. It was wonderful how the beautiful stars shown against the black velvet behind them. Such a contrast. Such a wonderful sight.

It was then that he spotted a beam of light shooting across the sky, glittering as it moved. He watched in amazement.

"A shooting star!" he whispered. His young voice echoed in the silence of the night. As he studied it, he realized that it was falling. Falling fast and hard. Soon, it fell into the dark woods behind his house. "Oh, no! The star!"

Without a second thought, he turned to run out of his room, but stopped when he heard Simons' soft snore. He moved more slowly, carefully. He snook out of the room with ease, down the stairs, through the living room where his adopted father -Kit- was sleeping on the couch, and finally, out the door. The air was cool on his skin, and a breeze rustled his dark hair, causing it to fall into his green eyes.

He ran into the forest in the vague direction of where he'd seen the star hit the ground. He could hear the trees rustling, leaves crunching, birds' wings flapping, and the whistle of the wind. It was almost pitch black in the forest, but his highly advanced eyes allowed him to see almost perfectly. He moved swiftly and gracefully despite his large size. Even for his age, he was the biggest kid in his fifth grade class.

As he ran, he couldn't help but think about a song that his father had taught him. The lyrics floated through his head soothingly,

_Catch a fallen star and put it in your pocket_

_Never let it fade away_

_Catch a fallen star and put it in your pocket_

_Save it for a rainy day_

When he reached the spot where he thought the fallen star had landed, he began looking around. He stepped carefully around, worried that he might step on his precious star. That's why he was shocked when some leaves under his foot moved, and a bright, glowing greenish light flew out from under his foot. There was a squeaky sound as it shot up to a tree branch, twirling in an odd way as it did so.

He inched closer, looking up at the low tree branch where the star landed. "It's okay, little star. I won't hurt you."

He stared up at the branch expectantly, waiting patiently. Soon, his patience was paid off when the star popped out.

His eyes widened slightly when he saw the truth. His beloved fallen star was not a fallen star. It was a small girl. A glowing, blue-eyed, blonde-haired, green-winged girl. Involuntarily, he reached up, but the girl squealed, and ducked back behind some leaves.

He retracted his hand, "No, wait. I'm sorry. Please, come out?"

After a moment, she slowly poked her head out again. He held still and she moved farther out, allowing him to see that she was dressed in a light blue dress. Her wings fluttered and she winced. It was then that he noticed her right wing was crumpled in an odd way. A way that didn't look like it would feel too pleasant.

Cocking his head, he peered through his bangs up to her. "Are you hurt?"

After a moment, she nodded.

"I can help you." he said reassuringly. He could help her. He knew that. "Just, come down here."

The girl shook her head.

"Please?" he asked, meeting her big blue eyes with his big, bright green ones.

After a look of hesitation passed over her face, she moved forward, attempting to glide off the branch and into his out-stretched hand, but her broken wing didn't allow her to do so. It gave in, sending her plummeting to the hard, wet Earth.

In a flash, he moved forward, catching her gently. She fit snuggly in the palm of his hand. She knelt in his hand, looking up at him.

He smiled gently down at her. "My name's Derek. What's yours?"

She took a deep, calming breath, and said in a soft, quiet voice that his ears picked up on easily. "Chloe. I-I'm Chloe."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, guys. This is the last chapter I'm going to post until I get some reviews. Even one. I need some boosters, please. So, let me know what you think. If you want to see some more that is. So, if you enjoy this story and want more, let me know!**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Chloe looked up from where she sat on a pillow behind the dresser. She could see the window and the beds where the boy was sleeping. He'd asked her to stay on the pillow after he'd bandaged up her wing. She promised to, but now she was curious. She could see his sleeping form.

Slowly, she stood up, and stepped out into the open space. She looked around, but couldn't see much in the dim light. The sun was coming up, allowing her to see shapes and forms. She decided to stay in her current, small form in order to move silently about. Her form she took as a human was the size of a small child. She was worried she'd make the floors creek too much.

She climbed up the covers that were hanging off the bed, moving up until she reached the top. She stood up, walking across the bed until she reached the head of the bed where Derek lay. She studied him.

His eyes were closed and he had long, dark eyelashes, his hair was jet black, and his lips were parted slightly. He was breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling under the mass of blankets. He breathed out, nearly knocking Chloe on her butt. She stumbled for a moment, waving her arms and fluttering her wings to stop herself from falling off the bed.

The pain shot through from her wing to her shoulder and down her back. It was as if that part of her was suddenly on fire. "Ouch." she whispered.

Her stomach growled for what had to be the hundredth time and she couldn't help but feel hungry. She grabbed the boys lip, tugging on it. "Wake up!"

He swatted at her and rolled over, causing her to roll back. She winced when she hit her wing. Glaring, she jumped up, climbing onto his chest. She stood on his face, grabbed his eyelid, and pulled it open. "Wake up! I'm hungry. Please?"

He shook his head, grumbling something about five more minutes.

She moved to his ear, took a deep breath, and yelled, "Derek, wake up!"

He shot up, pulling the covers out from under her. She squeeled as she fell back, tumbling off the bed, and onto the floor. Thankfully, a bundle of soft, dirty clothes awaited her.

Sitting up, she looked at him. He was now peering down at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Chloe blinked, standing up.

The boy in the other bed rolled over, "Derek? What are you doing?"

Derek reached down, snatching her up, and shoving her behind his back without a moment of hesitation. "Nothing. Go back to sleep, Simon."

Chloe fought through the bundle of clothes he'd grabbed along with her and peered out from behind Dereks' back.

The boy -Simon- sat up, rubbing his eyes. His blonde hair was sticking out in all directions. He blinked a few times, "Why are you holding clothes behind your back?"

"Oh, I-uh… I just was using moving them because I was laying on them." he replied.

Simon studied him skeptically. "Ok. I'm hungry. I'mma go get a snack." With that, he stood up and made his way across the room.

Derek moved with him, keeping it so that he faced him. When he was out, Derek faced her. "I told you to stay on the pillow."

"I'm hungry." she pouted.

He frowned, "Okay, let's get you some food. Just… stay here."

He placed her on his pillow and hurried out. A few minutes later, he returned, baring cookies. He gave a few to her, breaking them up small so she could hold them easily while he ate the rest.

When she was full, she yawned, and leaned against his side. He placed his hand on her, keeping her warm, and stroking her hair with his thumb. He began humming a soft tune for her, and soon, her eyelids drooped.

Within minutes she was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**OMG! I love you guys! I so did a Happy Dance. XD It felt like Christmas morning, waking up and seeing that I had reviews! I didn't expect it at all!**_

_**Keep posting review please!**_

_**Jayfire: I'm so glad you like it! Derek is a werewolf, yes. It's when he's young though and there aren't many things except the hearing, sight, speed, and such.**_

_**Doodlemistress: I did change Chloe into a fairy-like thing. She can change so that she's normal sized. I just thought it might be kind of cute (with the help of my friend I have to admit)**_

_**Hope you don't mind. O.O**_

_**Zombie Girl Jinx: I love you! You were right! Thank you so much! I couldn't of done it without you.**_

_**Readalot99: I will update kind of regularly. I'm addicted to writing, so there will be a new chapter probably every day to every other day. Unless you want it less often or more often. Let me know!**_

_**Thank you all so much! You've made my day! And week…month…life! **_

_**Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Derek tossed the basketball to Simon, who dribbled for a moment and dunked into the hoop.

"Yeah!" he shouted, clapping Derek on the shoulder. Derek shook his head, "Show off."

"Just a little." Simon said with a chuckle.

Derek rolled his eyes, picking up the ball, and tossing it into the hoop. It didn't make a perfect _Swoosh _like Simons' had, but it went in nonetheless. He turned, looking up into their bedroom window. He'd left it open so that Chloe could get fresh air. The curtains were blowing in the breeze.

"Hey, do you see that up there?" Simon asked?

Derek glanced at him then, looked back up, "What?"

Simon pointed, "That. That shiny thing. Did we put something up there?"

It took him a moment, but then he saw it. She was there, sitting on the ledge of his window, her wings glittering in the sun. He could see her hair blowing into her face, and that she was swatting at it angrily. Simon probably only saw the glitter.

He had to think fast. "Oh, yeah, I put a rock up there." It was probably the lamest excuse ever, and he knew it.

Simon looked at him skeptically, "What?"

"You know, one of those sparkly ones? I found it a few days ago." he stated, shrugging nonchantely.

Simon seemed to think for a moment, "Why did you put it in the window?"

"I don't know…just wanted to see it sparkle. Thought maybe it'd gimme good luck."

"Well, you do need it."

Derek smiled, "Bite me."

Simon grabbed the ball and began dribbling as he headed to their back door. "Don't tempt me."

Once inside, they plopped onto their couch. "So, what do we do now?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. Tomorrows Monday. I've got a lot of homework." Simon said with a sigh.

They shared a look that showed the other what they were thinking. Neither of them liked homework. What kid did? Kit made them do it though. He always said they needed to in order to learn to and get somewhere in the world. He was so adamant about them learning and getting good grades. It was hard work…

Derek rarely did his homework. He saw no point. He managed to still get A's and B's. He wasn't sure how, but he could remember everything and did wonderfully on the tests.

"God, you're lucky. Do you really think that rock's lucky?" Simon asked.

"Maybe." Derek replied. He did think it was. If it would behave.

"You should lemme see it."

"Um, I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to. Do I need a reason for everything?"

"Kinda."

Derek sighed, meeting Simons almond-shaped dark brown eyes. He could tell he was thinking hard.

Suddenly, Simon jumped up, charging across the room and up the stairs.

"Hey!" Derek shouted, chasing after him.

He fallowed him up the stairs, around the corner, don the hall, and into the bedroom. Finally, Derek got in front of him, blocking his view of the window.

"Move." Simon ordered.

"No." Derek stated, standing tall.

Simon moved to the side, diving around him. He tore open the curtains, revealing the windowsill.

Derek looked, prepared for Simons shocked ranting, but none came. He turned around, facing Derek.

"Where's the rock?" Simon asked.

Derek gasped when he saw Chloe on his shoulder, hanging on for dear life. Her eyes were wide and she looked as though she'd been put in a barrel and rolled down a hill.

Simon turned his head, but she was in such a spot that he couldn't see her. "What?" he asked.

Derek shrugged, "Don't know. Wind must've knocked it down."

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

Derek tore his gaze away from Chloe, "Nothing."

He watched in horror as Chloe climbed higher onto Simon, grabbing the hair on the back of his neck for leverage. "Ow!" he hollered, smacking his neck. Chloe dodged, moving to the other side.

"I think something's biting me." he said, turning so Derek looked at his neck, "Do you see anything?"

Derek grabbed Chloe, stuffing her gently into his pocket. "No. I think you're imagining things."

Simon rubbed his neck, but didn't protest. "Whatever. I'm gonna go get my bag." As he walked out, he watched Derek skeptically, but didn't say a word.

Derek smiled nervously until he was gone. Then, he reached into his pocket for Chloe. It felt as though a needle was stabbed into his finger. He yanked his hand out and she dangled from it, he teeth attached to his finger. "Ow! What was that for?"

She left go and fell into his other hand. "I'm not an old wrapper! You can't just stuff me into your pocket."

"And you can't run around like that!"

"Like what?"

"You're supposed to be hiding, not making yourself a spectacle."

"I'm not going to stay in this room for the next week."

"Yes you are."

Her eyes narrowed and she looked at him fiercely. "Just try and make me."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I most definitely love all of you. In case you were wondering. XD Thank you so much. I still do a little happy dance when I see it says, "Reviews" next to my story.**_

_**Readalot99: Thanks for reading and loving it. I guess we'll just have to see what happens. Thanks for your support!**_

_**FrostoftheNight: Thanks for boosting my spirits and taking the time to read it. It feels incredible. I know, isn't Chloe tiny? And Thank You Again.**_

_**Jayfire: I have to say this now, I love your face! (I know, kind weird, it's just what I say) X.X Derek's gonna have trouble. I will keep updating one chapter every day. So long as I can get my internet wifi connected. XD**_

_**Thank you all! You're support is essential, so I beg you to keep leaving reviews. I love you!**_

_**Chapter Four**_

Chloe Saunders squirmed around in her restraints. The yarn was holding tight to her wrists and securely tied around the dresser leg. She'd put up quite a fight when he was tying her up, but it hadn't been much of a use. He thought he had her. He was wrong.

Glancing around to make sure neither him nor Simon was in the room, she took a deep breath, and concentrated for a moment. Within seconds, her tiny body morphed into a larger form. Her wings grew large, her legs longer, wrists bigger, every part of her stretching until she was in her second form. A larger, more human-like form. That of a small girl.

The yarn had instantly pulled apart when her wrists grew too big for it, but there was now an indentation around her wrists where the yarn had tightened too much for a moment. She rubbed her wrists.

"Humph. How dare he tie me up." she muttered.

Not wanting to spend any more time in the room, she decided to see what was on the other side of the door. As she moved to the door, she winced when the floorboards creaked under her now-increased weight. For a moment she contemplated turning back to her natural state, but she'd get more ground covered in a larger form. Her longer stride would get her farther than the much shorter one. Especially since she couldn't fly.

Once out the door, she slowly moved down the hallway, doing her best to be quiet. She peered down the stairs, looking for Derek, Simon, or the third person she was always hearing. Derek had told her that it was his father -Kit. She definitely didn't want to run into him. He sounded nice, but parents usually didn't understand. She didn't realize how much he truly would understand.

She crept down the stairs to the bottom where she could hear the faint voices of Simon and Derek. She froze. She tried to pinpoint where they were coming from. The room to her left. She moved slowly over to the doorway, and peeked in. Simon was sitting on the couch looking frustrated, and fiddling with a backpack. She didn't see Derek, but she knew he'd just been there.

She leaned in farther, scanning the room. Definitely no Derek. There was a door on the right-hand side of the room. He probably slipped through-

"What are you doing?!" a fierce whisper filled her ears.

"Eep!" she shouted, startled. She instantly shrank back to her normal form, and flew into the air. Pain filled her right side and she began to drop, squealing as she did so.

She landed in the soft palm of Derek. She looked up into his glowing green eyes, but was too shocked to say anything. Her heart was still pounding rather painfully, trying to escape her chest.

"What are you-… I mean why are- … What-" he sighed, shaking his head. "You were bigger. I saw it! You can do that? Why didn't you tell me?"

She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I tied you up. You were tiny and stuck when I left my room."

"What's yarn gonna do? I told you I'm not staying in that room!"

He moved away from the doorway, shushing her. "Then, where do you want to be?"

She thought for a moment and as she did so, she examined him. He had a backpack on just like Simon and shoes as well as a baseball cap. "Where are you going?"

His eyes widened and he was already shaking his head, "No. No, no, no. That is not-"

She pushed out her bottom lip, placed her hands down on his, leaned forward, and let her blonde hair fall slightly into her big, blue eyes. "Please?"

He stared her down sternly. It only took a few moments before, "Okay, okay, just… stop giving me that look."

She smiled, pumping her tiny fist in the air, "Yes!"

_**I'm going to be posting another chapter in a little bit because I just want you all to see it. What can I say? I'm addicted to writing. Hope you loved it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Because this is kind of a continuation of Chapter Four instead of a brand new chapter, I'm going to continue if from Chloes' point of view. This one's also longer, so I don't know whether that's good or bad. XD**_

_**Zombie Girl Jinx: I love you too, Jinx! And, I know, wouldn't that just be so cute? If I let Derek say no to that, I would've had to smack myself.**_

_**Jayfire: I'm so glad you like it! I'm glad I can provide for you. Thank you so much for the reviews!**_

_**And for whomever else didn't get a chance to review that chapter before I posted this one, make it up for posting one on this. :p**_

_**Chapter Five**_

Chloe peeked out of Dereks' pocket, holding on tightly. He was walking down a hallway filled with other kids towards a destination that she didn't know. He turned and entered a classroom filled with desks and students. He placed his bag in a locker, grabbed a notebook and pencils, and sat down in a desk up front.

She could tell that he didn't like this desk because he was frowning and muttering about how he wanted to sit in the back. He adjusted his jeans so that she could still fit in the pocket comfortably, but that didn't take away from the awkwardness.

A lady sat in the front of the room at a large desk. It piqued her interest. "Who's that?"

"Shush." he scolded her.

She frowned, eyeing him.

"My teacher. Mrs. Applebottom." he stated.

She giggled at the name and he eyed her. She smiled sweetly.

He shook his head and turned back to the teacher, but she could see that the corners of his lips were curled up.

For the most part she sat quietly and patiently. She listened and learned and ignored the kids passing notes. She paid special attention to Mrs. Applebottom.

She was an older woman with graying hair tied up in a bun, glasses that sat on the edge of her nose and were attached to a gem necklace, protruding dentures, and a strange pants-suit. She was alright for the most part, but she most definitely had a temper. As soon as a kid spoke up out of turn, didn't raise their hand, spoke to another student, or mumbled something, she'd smack her desk with a yardstick and scold them.

Chloe was okay with that because she wasn't the one being yelled at. Grant it, she thought it was a little extreme, she could understand. This old woman had probably been teaching forever, and eventually bratty little kids can take a toll. Yes, she could understand. Until, it happened.

Derek was doodling in his notebook, not paying attention to the lecture about multiplication tables. He was concentrating so hard that he didn't hear Mrs. Applebottom call his name. Chloe tugged at his shirt, but even that he didn't notice.

Mrs. Applebottom moved swiftly across the room, and slammed her yardstick against his desk. The sound was deafening, even for Chloe. Derek jumped, looking up immediately. Chloe was jostled around slightly, but managed to hold onto his jeans.

"Derek! How many times have I told you before? You need to pay attention! I don't care if you do well on the tests, if you don't pay attention, you won't do well on anything!" she barked.

He blinked, gazing up at her, still slightly shocked.

She continued her ranting, but Derek looked unfazed. Chloe, on the other hand, was slightly ticked. The more Mrs. Applebottom yelled at him, the angrier Chloe got. Soon, her temper got the best of her. Nobody was allowed to yell at Derek except her.

She slipped out of his pocket easily, crawled down his thigh, under the desk, and jumped over to Mrs. Applebottoms' pants. She climbed up them, crawling up the back of her shirt to her neck. Chloe grabbed her bun, but the clip slipped out. Mrs., Applebottoms' hair fell freely about, covering Chloe with a mass of grey. Chloe dropped the clip and it clattered to the ground.

Mrs. Applebottom gasped, grabbing the back of her head, but she only got a mass of hair. She looked to the floor, spotted the clip, and scooped it up. "My word! How did that happen? It doesn't matter." She turned, crossed the room, placed the clip on her desk, and turned back to the class. She fluffed her hair slightly, causing Chloe to get a little dizzy. When Mrs. Applebottom did it again, but touched her wing, Chloe cried out in pain.

Mrs. Applebottom stopped. "Did you hear that?"

Derek shook his head, but Chloe could see his wide eyes. He had heard it.

Chloe crawled a little higher. This time she was mad. She held on to Mrs. Applebottoms' shirt for dear life, readied herself, and bit. She sank her teeth into Mrs. Applebottoms' neck.

Mrs. Applebottom cried out, clapping her hand on her neck.

Chloe scrambled out of the way and bit again. This continued for a few minutes until Mrs. Applebottoms' hand landed squarely on Chloe. Her wing crumpled, and she screamed, biting Mrs. Applebottoms' finger. Mrs. Applebottom flung her hand forward, shaking it. Chloe let go, flying across the room, and slamming into the wall. She slid to the floor, dizzy and shaken.

"Oh, my God, what is that?!" Mrs. Applebottom screamed.

"A rat!" someone shouted.

The young girls squealed and the boys went into shouts off awe. Mrs. Applebottom jumped onto her desk. "Kill it!"

Derek flew out of his desk and over to where the kids were crowding around. "Where'd it go?" they shouted.

He looked. Sure enough, it was gone. He began shuffling through the bean bags, books, and coats, but came up with nothing.

Chloe peeked out from behind a pile of books, and waved at him, a smile on her face. He spotted her just as the bell rang, signaling lunch. Without a second thought, kids ran out, eager to eat. He grabbed Chloe and took off to the hallway. He slipped through some kids until he finally found an empty hall.

He moved his hand away from the other, revealing a happy Chloe. "What were you doing? Do you realize how stupid that was?!"

Her smile disappeared. "I was trying to help."

"Help? You were trying to help? How could that possibly help? That was so stupid!" he scolded.

Her eyes grew bigger, tears filling them, and her bottom lip quivered. "She was yelling. I didn't want her to yell at you."

He blinked, caught off-guard, "Are you crying?" His voice was much softer now.

Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Oh, no, wait, don't cry."

Her tiny hands cupped her tiny face and she sobbed into them.

He struggled for the right words to say, "No. Stop crying. I'm sorry. It's just that, uh, you could've been hurt. Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, rubbing her eyes.

He brushed her hands away with his fingers, and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Don't cry, Chloe. I'm sorry. It's not your fault."

She looked up at him, her face puffy. "I didn't want her to yell at you."

He brought her closer to his face so that he could look her in the eyes, "And I don't want you hurt, okay? So, let's make a deal."

She sniffled, "What deal?"

"I won't get yelled at, if you promise to stay in my pocket and out of trouble." he said.

She seamed to ponder this for a moment, "Fine."

He smiled, "Good."

He wiped away the last of her tears, and kissed the top of her head. She smiled sweetly, and Derek blushed, realizing what he'd just done.

He began stumbling over his words, trying to explain.

Chloe giggled, grabbed his face in her tiny hands, and kissed him right on the cheek. "Shut up and take me to the food."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Zombie Girl Jinx: I love your face! And I know, aren't they adowable!**_

_**Jayfire: I'm SO glad you like it! I love your support!**_

_**Alicelover520: Welcome to the club! Please continue leaving reviews!**_

_**FrostoftheNight: I'm glad you laugh with it. That's my intention. And, this is where they're younger, and their powers hadn't blossomed yet.**_

_**Jayfire: Hey there again! They're deal was a deal, but we will have to see. Chloe is a tad scary. O.o Should I cool her down?**_

_**Readalot99: I picture Chloe about the size of Tinkerbell to be honest. XD But she can grow to be the size of about a nine year old.**_

_**ChocolateMONSTER: Welcome to the review bank! Great to have you! Come back soon! Or don't leave. **_

_**Readalot99: Hey again! Great to see ya. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know. I thought the tied up scene would be kind of… serious? But not too serious. I don't know how it turned out though.**_

_**Readalot99: Haha. Hey! Third times the charm. Chloe is protective considering how little she is. And I can't blame Derek for having a mini panic attack when she cried. I'd do anything to have her smile as well. :D**_

_**Okay, read and review!**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Derek carried Chloe in his hands. She had grown tired and fallen asleep in his pocket. He was worried he might squish her, so he'd opted for taking her out and carrying her. He'd managed to sneak past Kit rather easily considering he was in his office studying something. He was always studying things, making calls, reading papers.

Once up stairs, he placed Chloe on her pillow behind the dresser, and covered her up with a soft little piece of cloth. She yawned, opening her eyes for a moment. He held still, hoping she hadn't woken up. After lifting her arms for a stretch, she rolled over, and snuggled into the pillow.

He was so caught up in watching her that he didn't hear Simon approaching. Nothing was heard until it was too late.

"Oh, my God! What is that?"

Derek jumped, smacking his head against the corner of the dresser. He clutched, closing his eyes from the momentary pain.

"Don't tell me you're playing with dolls. I just don't think I can handle that."

Derek blinked and his vision cleared. Somehow, miraculously, Chloe was still fast asleep. He turned to Simon. "Hush! Don't wake her up."

"You think she's real? Are you okay?" Simon asked, eyeing him.

Derek thought about this for a moment. He could go along with what Simon thought. He could pretend she was some sort of doll. No, that was just too weird. Even he couldn't do that. He'd pretend there was some stupid rock. He'd pretend he was touching dirty clothes. He'd do a lot of things. But, no way would _anything _make him tell Simon he played with dolls.

"Look at her. Does she really look like a doll to you?" he asked.

Simon frowned and leaned closer, watching her. He could see her chest moving up and down as she breathed, and her shoulder length blonde hair flaring out for a moment when the air left her lungs, then moving towards her mouth when it returned. He reached out, touching her lightly and feeling the warmth that radiated from her soft skin.

He yanked his hand back, "What is that?!"

Derek motioned for him to be quieter. "Her name's Chloe."

"You named it?" he asked.

"She's not an 'it'. She told me her name. I think she's some kind of fairy or something."

He frowned. "You're keeping… her in our room -without telling me- but you didn't bother to ask her what she is?"

"The thought didn't occur to me."

Simon sighed, looking at his brother. He could see the hopeful look in his eyes. A look that he so rarely saw in them. No way could he disappoint him. "Just… uh… tell me what's going on."

Derek half-smiled, took a deep breath, and attempted to explain the events of the past few days to his brother. It took some trying, but he managed to get the just of it out.

Simon stared at his brother in complete and utter awe. "You're… kidding me, right?"

Derek shook his head.

Simon sighed, leaning back. "Alright. I guess I understand. Did she really bite Mrs. Applebottom?"

"Yes. I guess it was pretty funny, but not at the time."

"Man, wish I coulda seen that. So, she'd givin' ya trouble?"

"Yup."

Simon looked at Chloe and grinned. "Maybe she won't be so bad to have around."

Derek smiled, "So, you don't mind?"

"Yeah. I don't see why you hid it from me."

"Don't know. I didn't want you to… tell Dad, I guess. I don't know what he'd think, but she's only going to be here for a little while, so I don't see any reason to tell him." Derek explained.

"Alright. We have to keep her under control though. Especially since she can grow to normal size. She sounds a little crazy to me." Simon said with a laugh.

Derek smiled, looking at Chloe. His stomach seamed to do a little flip when he did so. "Yeah, she's something…"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alicelover520: Welcome to our review group! I hope you know that this comes with a catch. You can never leave. :D**_

_**FrostoftheNight: I'm so glad you didn't forget! And thanks to you there is a poll in your favor. It will be a few chapters before they meet. How do you Kit should find out?**_

_**Jayfire: I'm so glad you like Chloe the way she is. Karma is tricky.**_

_**Jayfire: hey there again, Buddy! I'm so glad I have them how you pictured them. Epic! I shall take your opinion to heart.**_

_**HeadOverPinkConverse: I'm so glad you gave it a chane and liked it! I love your story too!**_

_**Chloeluver4321: I think you're new. Welcome to the club. As I informed Alice, you may never leave. Enjoy!**_

_**Thank you all for your imput, keep telling me what you think and maybe some ideas you have. I want you all pleased! Is it just me, or does that sound wrong? Anyway! It will be a few chapters before Kit finds her I think. I don't want this story to end too quickly.**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Chloe rummaged around the cupboards, pulling out anything that looked appetizing. She was _starving._ She'd slept in later and Derek was gone, so she couldn't go to school with him. That saddened her. He'd left her a note, though. It read:

_Dear Chloe,_

_I didn't wake you up because I thought you needed rest. The house will be empty today, and I know you'll be walking around -even if it wasn't- so, please don't make a mess. Stay out of stuff, please? Be safe. If Dad comes home early, hide. I'm begging you._

She didn't understand why he seemed slightly dramatic. After all, how big of a mess could she make? Grant it, she was full sized at the moment, she was still just a small girl. No way could she make a mess.

Right?

After devouring everything she could manage to get open, she looked at the havoc she'd reeked. There were open bags and food spilt everywhere. Not to mention all the stuff she hadn't been able to get open, and tossed aside to reach for more available food. Sighing sadly, she commensed cleaning.

Lord knows how long that took. She was busy wiping off the table when she spotted something interesting. Wiping away some crumbs, she picked up the object of her attention. A notebook. Not just _any _notebook, but a red notebook. A red notebook with Dereks' name scrolled across in large, loopy, slightly wobbly handwriting. It was the notebook that he'd had in class. The notebook that he'd been doodling in while Mrs. Applebottom lectured him.

She went to flip it open, but stopped. No. It was wrong of her to look without permission. Instead, she opted for grabbing the rag and continuing to wipe down the table. _Somehow, miraculously_ she swung her arm too far, hitting the notebook. It clattered to the floor with a dull thud, opening to a random page with some math on it.

She frowned, "Oh, my goodness! Oops!" she glanced around, smiling to herself, "How did _that_ happen?"

She stooped down, picking it up, and, somehow, a_ccidently_… some of the pages may have flipped themselves. "Must be a breeze in here." she assured herself. A few more pages surprisingly turned, "Someone should shut that window."

The pages stopped on something that piqued her interest. It was a drawing. A sketch. It was in different shades of gray with amazing detail. A small fairy lying on a small pillow. Her face was calm and serene, eyes closed, mouth partly open. Her wings were spread out behind her. It appeared as though she was laying on her side. She had shoulder length hair and was wearing a cute little dress. As if it weren't obvious enough, there was a word scrawled in curvy, loopy, beautiful, gracefull handwriting:

Chloe.

"Oh, my. Is that-"

"Chloe… what are you doing?"

She looked up, meeting the eyes of Derek. "What's this?"

He looked to what she was holding in her hands. In a moment, he was across the room, retrieving his notebook. "That's mine. Where did you find it?"

"On the table. I-it was just sitting there. I knocked it off." she explained.

"Oh, and it just magically flipped open to my drawing?" he asked.

She tapped the floor with her toes, "Well, yeah. Wait. So, you did draw that?"

His cheeks flushed and he looked around the room, avoiding her eyes. "Maybe."

She smiled, "It's really good. I like it. This may be a stupid question, but is it of me?"

"Judge for yourself."

She frowned. "Why'd you draw me?"

He shrugged. 'Cause I wanted too, I guess. Doesn't matter."

She smiled at his pink cheeks. "I don't mind. I like it."

He rolled his eyes, "You said that already."

This time, she flushed. "Well… whatever."

He smiled at her, "You really like it?"

"Yeah, do you draw a lot?"

He bit his lip, "Not that I'm obsessed or anything, but I have a few more. Not just of you, though."

"Show me."

_**Hey guys. i have a request, please. if you haven't already, check out my friend Zombie Girl Jinxs. She has two Darkest Power Fanfics. "Enchanted" and "A new take on darkest powers". She's a true friend of mine. She's part of the reason I posted this. Actually, she'd the only reason I did this story. So, please, take the time to check her out and review hers. Remember my review please!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Readalot99: Thank you so much for the review, as always, I love hearing from you!**_

_**FrostoftheNight: Thank you for your opinion, it is in my memory bank. :D I will see what I can do.**_

_**Jayfire: Oh, thank goodness you remember. Jinx is amazing and I owe her so much. She's what got me writing in the first place. WWWAAYYYY back in Elementary school.**_

_**DoodleMistress: I'm just glad you haven't forgotten me. I hope your problems get fixed! Good luck.**_

_**Alicelover520: Yes, it is a filler. I need a few or our beloved story will just end way too soon. Unless you don't want fillers. I can arrange that.**_

_**Zombie Girl Jinx: Thank you so much! I love you! Remember that.**_

_**ChocolateMONSTER: I'm so glad you won't leave! …Not that I would let you. **_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Derek leaned over his test, concentrating on the math problems. He was good at school work, but math was his downfall. Math and tests. This was both. It was torture, but he thought he had it. He just had to concentrate, work hard, take his time.

The clocks ticking continued to fill his ears. _Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock._ It was such torture. It made him feel as though he was taking forever. He just had to try harder. Concentrate. Try-

"When can we leave?" Chloe popped out of his pocket, looking at him.

He narrowed his eyes, looking at her. "Shush."

"I just want to know. I'm so bored." she said with a sigh.

"Hush. I'm doing a test." he replied.

"What's a test?"

"Shut up, Chloe!" he whispered feircly.

She blinked. "Whatever!" She crawled back into his pocket, ducking down and out of site.

Instantly, he felt sorry for yelling at her. He didn't mean to. He knew she had nothing to do, but he needed good grades or he'd upset Kit. He didn't want to disappoint Kit.

Thankfully, he finished the test. It took a while, and he was late after school. Just a few minutes late, but late nonetheless. On a Friday on top of that. He handed in the test to Mrs. Applebottom, grabbed his backpack, and jogged outside.

The bus was leaving the corner where it always was. The door was shutting and it was moving forward.

He sprinted, running as fast as he could -which was fast- to catch the bus. He waved his arms, "Wait!" Thankfully, the driver did. He ran up the stairs, nodding at the bus driver who scowled back, and taking his seat by Simon.

The bus ride was quiet. Simon was talking to a girl in the seat in front of them. Chloe was silent, but she usually was on the bus so that nobody would hear her.

When they got home though, there was still no word from her. He just figured she was still mad. He wouldn't blame her. He'd been so rude. He went upstairs to his room so that he could be alone wit her and try to talk. Try to explain.

"Chloe, you can come out now." he said softly, looking at his pocket.

There was no reply.

"Look, I understand if you're mad, but please, come out so that I can talk to you." he urged.

Nothing. No movement. No disgruntled sigh. Nothing.

"Come on. This isn't funny."

Still nothing.

Finally, he reached in his pocket and closed his hand gently around-

Nothing.

Frantically, he pulled out his hand. He began calling for her, looking through his room, saying how it wasn't funny. He kept begging her to come out, pleading with her, apologizing, but she wasn't there. He couldn't find her anywhere. Not in any of her usual places. He looked around the house, throwing stuff about, calling for her, pleading some more. Still, she wasn't anywhere he looked.

"What's going on, Derek?"

Derek looked up from the pile of clothes he'd been rummaging through. Simon was looking at him with a worried expression.

"I lost her." he said, trying to hide his worry.

"What do you mean, you 'lost her'?" he asked, eyeing him kindly.

"I don't know. I think she's mad at me. I yelled at her. What if she ran away?"

"If she ran away, there's nothing more you can do. She doesn't want to be with us anymore."

Though he was speaking sweetly, and telling the truth, the look Derek gave him was nothing kind.

"Let's go look for her." Simon said.

So, that's what they did. They told Kit they were going for a walk, and began walking around, calling for her. They tried everything, looking everywhere, yelling that he was sorry, begging her to come out. Nothing worked. Nothing happened.

They searched and searched and searched until they could search no more. The sun was going down and Kit would be getting worried.

There was no sign of her whatsoever, so they made the hardest decision of their young lives. They turned, and walked home.

_**I'm so sorry for the late upload! It's a quarter to nine PM here! Please, forgive me. Lol, todays been quite busy. Don't forget to review! And read the stories by Zombie Girl Jinx if you haven't already!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**HeadOverPinkConverse: Well, you must read and see my dear!**_

_**Zoesouzaxoxo: I believe you're new to the club. As I've informed many others before you, you may never leave! Please? :p**_

_**Alicelover520: Keep reading to find out! Enjoy.**_

_**Readalot99: Great to see you! Chloe does attract trouble, doesn't she?**_

_**Jayfire: You have such great humor. XD **_

_**FrostoftheNight: Will she?  
**_

_**As always, I love all your reviews and hope to get more. Now, please enjoy this beloved chapter. In one of my reviews, someone stated that they would like some more action. I intend to provide it. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

Chloe rubbed her head, shivering slightly as she sat on the corner. The bus was usually there, wasn't it? There were usually screaming kids and papers flying and an angry bus driver. There was usually a warm pocket and Derek's voice. Where was all of that?

She tried to remember exactly what had happened. She was mad at Derek, and was down in the pocket, arguing with herself about what had happened. Whether she was right or he was right. That's when it started getting a little crazy.

She was being bounced around a lot, so she struggled to peek out and see what was going on. She got all turned around and couldn't figure out which way was up. Before she knew it, she was falling out of the pocket, smacking hard into the sidewalk. She sat up quickly, looking around.

Derek was running. Running _away _from her. She tried to get up and chase him, calling his name, and yelling for him to come back, but he was too fast. Within minutes, he was on the bus, and it was driving away, like a yellow escape pod.

She kept reassuring herself that he would come back for her. He would realize she was gone, figure out what happened, and come find her. He would save her, protect her, and keep her warm. All too soon, though, night fell, and she was alone, hungry, and cold.

Finally, she decided that she would have to find her way back to his house on her own. Standing up, she tested her wings, fluttering them. It still hurt too badly to fly. She had no other way but to walk. Deciding that she would get farther if she was bigger, she morphed into her larger size. She would have no way to hide her wings, but she figured she could hide if anyone suspicious came.

Without hesitation, she stepped out into the street, attempting to cross it. That's when, an earsplitting _honking _began. Her head shot to the direction, and bright lights blinded her.

"Eep!" she shouted, running the rest of the way across.

She looked back to the road where a large car was going by. The driver was yelling something obnoxious out the window, but she couldn't quite understand them. After a moment of attempting to slow her beating heart, she decided to continue her mission.

She turned away from the street, and commenced walking, feeling quite proud and independent. She didn't get far before she encountered another problem.

There was a large dog sniffing the ground. Its head instantly shot up and his eyes locked on her. Its eyes were narrow and there was foam looking stuff around its mouth.

"Oh, hi puppy." she said sweetly.

It barked, growling loudly, and causing her to jump. It stepped towards her slowly, its claws clacking on the sidewalk.

She backed up, blinking.

Suddenly, it lunched, baring its teeth as it did so.

"Eep!" she squealed, shrinking automatically, and diving into some thick bushes.

The dog howled, barked, and scratched at the bushes, but he didn't succeed in getting through them. He kept sniffing and growling more, but the bushes didn't give. Eventually, he lost interest, something else caught its attention, and he took off.

She hurried out, deciding that it would be best if she went back to the school where she knew she was safe. Quickly, _carefully_, she made her way back down the block, across the street, and to the school. It was terrifying, but she knew she could do it.

For a while she waited up, waiting for Derek, and hoping he'd come, but finally, she was just too tired, and she lye down under the slide where it was warmer and dryer, and drifted off to sleep.

"… I don't know."

"…true."

Chloe blinked, trying to make sense of what she was hearing. Dereks' voice. Simons' voice. Was she dreaming?

"I know." It was Derek again.

She sat bolt upright, all signs of sleep gone, and smacked her head on the slide. Somehow, during her sleep, she'd transformed to her larger form. So, at least she knew _that _part wasn't a dream.

She crawled out quickly, looking around. It was early. The sun wasn't all the way up and there was dew on the grass. She spotted them quickly, Simon and Derek walking up the sidewalk to the playground. They were talking about something, but she'd immediately stopped listening.

Springing to her feet, she ran full speed, "Derek!"

His eyes locked on her and he looked surprised.

She slammed into him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "You came back for me! I was so afraid! I thought you'd left me!"

His body tensed for a minutes, but he slowly slid his arms around her waist, attempting to relax.

She squeezed him tightly, not caring who saw nor who was around.

Derek looked at Simon, who smiled approvingly.

Chloe pressed her face into his chest, "I'm never letting go."

He smiled. He couldn't care less if she never let go.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Jayfire: Thank you for taking the time to PM the review to me! I don't know why it wasn't letting you review, but I guess it is now. Thank you and I appreciate it a lot!**_

_**Vanima Gurtha: Welcome to the review club!**_

_**My review count got messed up because I deleted that one chapter of mine that wasn't actually a chapter, but after I post this it will be all fixed! KEEP REVIEWING, PLEASE! :D**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

Derek had decided. He was absolutely, positively sure as to what he wanted to do. Chloe would be leaving the day after tomorrow and he had to do it. It was his last chance. It was Saturday night, which was perfect. Dates happened on Saturday nights, right?

He thought so. That's what Simon always said.

Which came to his next problem. He was going to have to ask Simon for help. Simon was the lady's man of their duo. He would know how to assist him. So, that's what he did. He went to Simon, who was sitting in the living room watching TV, and sat down.

"Hey, do you think I could ask you something?" he asked shyly. He wasn't quite sure how to word it, but he had to give it a shot.

"Yeah, go ahead." Simon replied, flipping the TV off.

Derek sat quietly for a moment, organizing his thoughts in his head, figuring out how to say what he needed to without sounding stupid or weird or childish. He understood he was a child, but he didn't have to act like one. Besides, this was important!

"Um… well, could you help me?" he asked shyly.

"With what?" Simon asked.

"… A date."

"What?"

"I think I want to take Chloe on a date. That's what people who like each other do, right? I like her, I just need to know if she likes me."

"She likes you. No doubt about it. And, yes, they go on dates. I can help you set up the perfect romantic date."

"Simon?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know what, 'romantic' is? You're just a kid still."

"I watch TV, don't I?"

That's how it got started. Derek asked Simon all the questions that he needed to know and he informed him of the answer. It didn't take long before they had designed what they thought as to be the perfect date. They got it all set up, ready to go, and made sure that everything would be perfect.

After that was done, Simon went downstairs to make sure that Kit wouldn't make his way upstairs. It was also his job to send Chloe into the room, in her larger form.

Derek stood tall, waiting for her by the door as he held a bouquet of flowers he'd picked from the backyard. He was so nervous. His heart was pounding loudly, the blood rushing in his ears. He was pretty sure that his cheeks were slightly pink, but he hoped she wouldn't be able to notice in the candlelight. Well, fake candlelight.

That's when she walked in. She opened the door, looking up at him.

He gasped. He couldn't help it. Her diamond blue eyes glittered in the candlelight, her fine, straight blonde hair framing her face, the pale skin glowing slightly. The light flickered, making her eyelashes cast a shadow down her cheeks.

Her eyes scanned the room then, met his. She took in the small table with the simple white tablecloth, the fake little battery powered candles, petals, plates of hot pockets, and the flowers in his hand. The expressions that passed over her face were surprise, shock, and finally, curiosity.

"What's all this?" she asked softly, stepping forward.

Without saying a word, he shoved his hands forward, pushing the flowers towards her. "Here."

She blinked and took them, taking a moment to smell their sweet, succulent scent. Her eyes closed momentarily, then flicked back up to meet his. "I don't get it."

"Um, a date. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Of course." she replied, smiling.

He smiled.

"Wait, what's a date?" she asked slowly.

He blinked. How was he supposed to explain that? He still wasn't entirely sure what it was himself.

"Well, it's what people do when they like each other… I think. You do like me, right?" he tried.

She seemed to think for a moment and nodded, smiling broadly. "Yes, of course!"

He grinned, arking his arm elagently towards the table like he'd seen guys do on TV. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

They made their way across the small room, and he pulled out the chair for her, like Simon told him to do. He pushed her in then, sat in his own, scooting in. They each grabbed a hot pocket and commenced chowing down.

They were quiet for a while and Derek couldn't help but feel the need to talk to her. Usually, he didn't mind silence, but he just wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to know if she liked it, to hear her say that she enjoyed his company.

"So, what do you think?" he asked softly.

"I love it." she stated.

That was all he needed to hear. He continued eating, grinning from ear-to-ear. Then, he decided to make his move. He stood up, making his way to the radio where he pressed play. The CD Simon had put in there began to play a slow, soft, romantic song. He turned, walking back to her, and holding out his hand.

She took it, rising to her feet.

He slid his arms around her lower back, just under her wings, and she looped her arms around his neck loosely. They did their best to dance, but both were inexperienced. They tried, but only succeeded in tripping over each others feet. Finally, they just stood there, swaying, and trying not to laugh uncontrollably.

"I'm having fun." she said softly.

He looked into her eyes. "Me too."

She looked up at him, her cheeks flushing. She was a few inches shorter than him.

Their hearts beat in unison, he could hear it. He could tell when hers skipped a beat, then sped up, just like his. It was magical. Amazing. He started leaning down, inching his lips closer to hers. It was what people who liked each other did, right?

They were just about to touch, when-

"Derek, what do you think your doing?"

His heart stopped, and he looked over to the doorway, where none other than his father stood.

He stepped quickly away from Chloe, who was too shocked to react. "Dad!"

Kit stepped in, crossing his arms, and cocking his head to the side.

Simon peaked out from behind him, shrugging his shoulders and looking hopeless. _He's bigger than me._ He mouthed.

"I think we need to talk." Kit stated.

_**Okay guys, I have a question for you. Most of you have read Zombie Girl Jinx's stories, as well as my own. If you haven't, you need to. We have a question for you. She won't be updating until later, so she'll be asking you later, but she gave me permission to do it now.**_

_**You enjoy both of our writing, right? How would you like it if we collaborated on a story -worked together- for Darkest Powers, and posted it on here for you? Leave a review and let me know yes, you want us to, or no, you don't. We would like to do a Next Generation one, which is the point of view from Chloe and Derek's children, or maybe another type. We would prefer next Generation I think though. XD Review, and tell us what you think, please!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**FrostoftheNight: well, thank you so much for this review, and thank you for saying you'll try it!**_

_**HeadoverPinkConverse: XD I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**Readalot99: I'm glad!**_

_**Jayfire: Awe, you're so adorable! Bet he's lucky. :D And Jinx was there when I read your review. She had me read it twice. You made our day!**_

_**ChocolateMONSTER: They're like 9,10,11. Fifth grade. I can't remember how old you are in fifth grade. Well, Derek's in fifth grade, but Chloe's… I can't remember! I need to re-read the series. I'm pretty sure she's a year younger than him. It's been so long since I've read it.**_

_**DoodleMistress: I will inform Jinx and we will see. :D**_

_**RosettaEmeraldGreen: Thank you SSOOO much. Love the review!**_

_**Elizi02: It's actually only got a couple more chapters, then an epilogue.**_

_**Jdgreene 8999: Yay! I'm so glad.**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Chloe sat in the chair in the kitchen, fidgeting her hands, and swinging her legs around. This was so weird. So, so weird. Her face was red and Kit was asking her all these questions. She couldn't help but feel strange.

But, she knew she didn't have it that bad. Derek was grounded for life and Simon -for being an accomplice- was grounded from getting a girlfriend. She didn't understand how important that was until she saw the look on his face.

It had taken some serious explaining, but Derek had managed to tell them the truth. He told him everything. Even some stuff Chloe didn't know. That was strange.

"Where did you say you come from?" Kit asked.

"Earth. It's not like I'm from space or anything. My mom and I travel around. We were flying when I lost track of her. I got all turned around and bent my wing somehow. Then, I went down and that's when Derek found me." she explained.

He nodded, his dark eyes meeting hers. She couldn't help but notice how he looked almost exactly like Simon, but taller, stronger, and with incredible dark hair. He looked so kind and understanding. He spoke softly to her and made her feel as comfortable as possible.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

She shrugged, trying to think. "About a week maybe."

He blinked and looked at Derek who was looking slightly ashamed, but proud at the same time. "You hid her from me for that long?"

He nodded.

Kit turned back to her, muttering something about raising his children too intelligent. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow. That's the soonest I'll be able to fly."

"Have you talked to your mother?"

"No, I don't have a way to."

"How do you plan on reaching her?"

"We have a place to meet if we ever got separated from each other. It's far away and you have to fly there, but I'm sure she's waiting for me."

She frowned, suddenly sad. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed her mother. She was sure her mom thought she was probably dead or terribly hurt by now. She couldn't help but wonder what she'd done to her mom. She was probably so upset.

Before she knew it, she felt tears stinging her eyes.

Derek pivoted around his father, moving to her side. "Don't cry." he murmured, patting her shoulder awkwardly.

She leaned her head on his chest, sniffling.

Kit looked nuetral as he watched them, but Chloe had a feeling he was thinking something serious. "Alright, well you can stay here until then. After that, we will see you off. How does that sound? And no more sleeping with the boys. Derek and Simon, you get the living room. Chloe, you can stay in their room."

Derek grinned. "Okay, Dad!"

Chloe smiled, gazing at Derek's happy face.

_**I hate to say there will only be two more chapters then an epilogue. I will come up with another story idea with the help of my friend and be posting it, and we will also be working on the collab story! I'm sorry for the late post, but yesterday was INSANE! My niece and nephew are adorable but man, are little kids crazy sometimes. So, here you go my beloved fans!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Jayfire: I must say, you always make our day! You're so supportive and it just makes us want to write SSOOO much more! Thank you.**_

_**Singergirl1645: I'm so glad you do! Welcome to the club.**_

_**Readalot99: I know, it hurts to have it end actually. I will need to write another story. : (**_

_**Alicelover520: Yes, the last chapter was pretty short. Looked longer on my written document. As always, thank you for the review!**_

_**ChocolateMONSTER: Yes for what? : )**_

_**sorry for the mishap, guys! I clicked on the wrong document when I was posting the chapter. Well, you guys are lucky I have the real chapter twelve already as a document on fanfic, so, while I'm here at school, I can upload it for you. Sorry, guys!**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Derek knocked on Kit's office door and waited. Within seconds, he answered, "Yes, son?"

Derek flushed, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Something about Chloe?" he inquired.

Derek nodded.

Kit stepped back and Derek walked in, closing the door behind him. Kit sat in his desk chair and Derek sat in another leather chair in front of him. Kit waited patiently for Derek to speak.

Finally, he did. "Um, well, I guess it's not really about Chloe. Well, kinda. You see, I just… well, I wanted to ask you if you could take me to the store."

"On Sunday?" he asked.

"Yeah. There's stores open on Sundays, right?"

"Well, yes, but what do you want to go to the store for?"

"Well, I want to get Chloe something."

"Why?"

"Well, she's leaving tomorrow and I want her to have something to remember me by."

A smile spread across Kit's face and as he looked at his adopted son, he couldn't help but feel joy. "Ah, young love." he chuckled. "Alright, let's go."

The ride to the store was short, but Derek seemed to take forever to pick out his gift. He just couldn't find anything he wanted. Kit suggested a few things:

"Flowers?"

"No, too cheesy." Derek replied.

"Candy?"

"Dad, come on. I need something original."

"Teddy Bear?"

"No, well, maybe, no."

"Ice cream?"

"Doesn't last long enough. I want something she can have forever."

Kit shook his head, but waited, and waited, and waited, and _waited _until Derek found what he claimed to be the most magnificent, most perfect, most wonderful, bestest, perfect present ever!

Once at home Derek, Simon, Chloe, and Kit watched a very funny movie. It was a very enjoyable movie with comedy, laughter, jokes, flying animals, talking things, and weird people. To be honest, Derek had no idea what it was about. He was too busy watching Chloe. He didn't mean to stare and hoped he didn't look weird, but he just wanted to watch her laugh. He wanted to see her eyes light up and her cheeks turn red from her laughing so hard. t one point, he was honestly slightly terrified that she was going to die laughing. Just…slightly.

It's not like he sprang to his feet from the couch and stared at her with giant green eyes, listening to her gasp for air. No. He didn't nudge her to get her to stop or anything. Not at all.

After the movie, when it was bed time, Derek walked Chloe up to his room and went in with her. They sat down on his bed and he looked at her. She smiled, looking back.

"I'm going to miss you." he said softly.

The smile slipped from her face and she looked into his eyes. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss you too."

He fidgeted for a moment, looking at his hands. "I got you something."

"You did? You shouldn't have." she stated.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out the present. It was opened and pulled out of the box because he had used it. "Here. She placed her hand out, and allowed him to hand it to her. She stared. "Oh, my God. You didn't. Please, tell me you aren't really giving me this."

"Why wouldn't I? I bought it for you."

"No way. I can't take this. It's too expensive."

"It's just a camera. I bought a cheap one."

"How do you have the money for this?"

"I get allowance. I'm better with money than Simon. I want you to take some pictures of us with it before you go. I took a few for you, but I don't want you to look at them until you leave." Suddenly, his cheeks flushed as a thought crossed his mind. "They're not inappropriate or anything, I swear. I just don't want you to look at them yet, okay?"

She flushed too, flipping on the camera. She held it up and snapped a picture of him, smiling as she looked at it. She leaned closer to him and took a picture of them together.

"Well, I'd better get downstairs before Dad starts to wonder where I am." he gave her a slightly awkward one-armed hug, and hurried out the door, glancing back to see Chloe fiddling with the camera, smiling.

"Remember, don't look."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Zoesouzaxoxo: What do you mean a warehouse one?**_

_**Elizi02: I'm sorry! Thank's for telling me.**_

_**DoodleMistress: Hmm, what do you mean?**_

_**Alicelover520: Thank you SO much! Sorry, but it has to end. I will make another story though!**_

_**Jayfire: Thank you SSOOO much! I'm glad you think I'm epic.**_

_**Readalot99: Read and see what the pictures are!**_

_**ChocolateMONSTER: I'm sorry. It saddens me also.**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Chloe snuggled against Derek, resting her head on his shoulder. He was so warm. It felt nice on her skin. His head was resting on hers and they were watching a movie while Simon played a video game. Kit had been so nice by letting Derek and Simon stay home from school.

The day had been wonderful. They'd played tag in the back yard which allowed Chloe to test he wing. Of course, this happened to slightly annoy the guys when she was hovering about five feet above their heads. Until Derek ran and jumped up, tapping her foot before she could even flap her wings to get away. He was fast. _Really fast._

The ending credits began in the movie and Chloe couldn't hold in her sigh. "It's late."

Derek glanced down to her, "Yeah."

With yet another sigh, she pulled out her camera, snapping a picture of Simon who saw and made a funny face. Then Derek who looked stoic and as serious as usual. She couldn't help but notice how he never smiled for them. Sometimes he tried, but she still could see the fact that the camera freaked him out a little. She wondered why. At least he tried hard.

Kit came out of the kitchen, handing them each a glass of kool-aid. "You'll have to be going soon, right Chloe?"

"Yes." she replied, snapping a picture of him.

Kit chuckled, "Make sure you get my good side."

She smiled and took another. "Wait, get together please."

After a moment of hesitation, the boys moved toe their fathers side, one on either side of him. Simon was practically a spitting image while Derek was a contrast. She took the picture. Then, Kit ordered them to get together and they did. The two boys on either side of her. After a few more minutes of picture taking, they got serious again.

"Are you sure we can't drive you anywhere?" Kit asked.

She shook her head. "No. I have to fly. It takes less time that way too."

"When will you go?" Simon asked, frowning.

She fidgeted with the camera, avoiding their eyes. She looked at the clock to see that it was already five thirty. "It really is late. I should… should probably…" the words just wouldn't leave her mouth.

Derek knew. The sad look in his eyes told her he knew. "Should I walk you out?"

"Can you all walk me out?" she asked, meeting each of their gazes.

They all smiled. "Of course."

Chloe walked out with them, trudging along, and dragging her feet. They went to the backyard to avoid being seen. They hoped that nobody would notice her. Most people would be inside eating dinner and by the time someone noticed her they'd probably just think she was some bird.

Kit patted her on the back and ruffled her hair. "Be safe, Chloe."

She smiled up at him, suddenly wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem." he said with a chuckle.

She let go and Kit retreated back a few feet, allowing them a moment alone.

Simon stepped forward, hugging her. "You'd better come visit."

She hugged him tightly. "I will try."

After a pat on her back he retreated back to Kit and Derek and Chloe were left alone. Kind of.

Derek sauntered over to her with his hands in his pockets. He was looking at the ground, trying to hide the sad expression on his face.

She grabbed him, hugging him tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much." she stated, her voice cracking. She had to be strong. She had to be brave and hide her sadness.

His arms wrapped around her, holding her against him. "It's okay. Don't cry."

After a few moments, their embrace finally ended. "Think of me." Derek said with a smile.

She smiled back. "Remember me."

He leaned close, kissing her cheek. "Always."

After she returned a kiss to his cheeks, he backed up. She crouched, bracing herself, and jumped up, fluttering her wings rapidly. She took flight, lifting herself into the air. Kit, Derek, and Simon waved at her, standing side-by-side. She pulled out the camera and snapped one last picture of her three heroes smiling and waving up to her.

Then, she was off. She kept looking down, watching the three of them get smaller and smaller until she couldn't make them out anymore. The tears broke free and streamed down her face as she was no longer able to hold them back. She was leaving the place she'd felt the most at home. She was leaving Kit who she thought of as a father and Simon who she believed to be like a brother. Worst of all, she was leaving Derek. She'd grown so attached, she couldn't help but feel the sadness.

She'd been flying for quite some time and she was bored to the point where she was counting houses as she past them. Suddenly, something occurred to her.

She flipped on the camera, going to the pictures. She scrolled through them, looking at all of the pictures she'd taken. There were pictures of Kit, Simon, Derek, Chloe, the yard, the house, everything. They were all amazing. Then, she reached the ones that she hadn't seen yet. Her heart seemed to stop when she saw them.

It was Derek. In the first one, he was simply looking at the camera, smiling. In the second, he seemed to be gazing through the camera, to her. He had a sad smile on his handsome face and he was holding a piece of paper. On the paper were two simple words that struck her deeply.

_Don't forget._

She touched the screen that was displaying the picture, new tears filling her eyes. After stroking it, she flipped to the third and final one. It was Derek in much of the same pose, holding another piece of paper, but this one had four words on it.

_Could it be love?_

She flushed, the tears spilling down her cheeks. She wasn't quite sure what these feelings were inside her, tearing her heart and stomach apart, but perhaps he was right, _it could be love._

Strong the picture, she flipped to the second one again, the words burning into her heart. Into her mind. Into her soul.

_Don't forget._

_**Check back soon! I'm going to have an Epilogue that you won't want to miss. Do you want another chapter of Derek's point of view after she leaves? It'd be short. Then, I could do one Epilogue from Chloe's point of view and one from Derek's. If not it would just be and epilogue from Derek's point of view.**_

_**That's kind of confusing, but yeah. X.X**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Readalot99: well, even though it was sad, I hope you liked it! I hope you like this one as well.**_

_**FrostoftheNight: Did you really cry?**_

_**Zoesouzaxoxo: You will have to read and see!**_

_**Elizi02: I know! :,( Part of me just wants to cry.**_

_**ChocolateMONSTER: I will hopefully be able to fulfill your expectations!**_

_**Hungergameskniss: thank you so much for the review! I know, it sucks. Don't die though!**_

_**DoodleMistress; Here's your chapter! 3**_

_**Alicelover520: How's this for you?**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Derek watched Chloe go, tears already filling his green eyes. With every beat of his heart, she was further away, and he could feel the pain growing. He'd never experienced a pain such as this before. He'd been hurt physically many times and had an abundance of mental struggles, but this was different. It felt physical and mental all at the same time. It felt like his heart was shriveling up in his chest. He couldn't help but wonder if that was possible. Could a heart shrivel? Cease to function?

Kit rested his hand on his shoulder. "You'll see her again, son."

Derek looked up, meeting his eyes. "How do you know?"

He shrugged. "Fathers intuition. I know things. You guys have somethin' special. If it truly is that special, then, she will make her way back into your life and you into hers."

Derek nodded, though, he didn't feel that way.

Simon gave him a brotherly hug and they made their way inside. Once inside, Kit went to make dinner for the boys while they went upstairs. Derek sat on his bed, looking at the pillow where Chloe had slept. It was empty now.

Simon tried to make small talk, but his attempts were useless. Derek would nod, mumble something incoherent, and return his gaze to the pillow behind the dresser. Though he was dying to help, he had nothing useful to say. He didn't know how his brother felt and couldn't assist him. All he could hope for was his mood improving soon. Though, he didn't blame him for being upset. He missed Chloe too, but he knew his feelings were different from his brothers.

Derek held in his tears until Simon retreated down the stairs for dinner. It was then that he could no longer stop them from falling. He sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands, tears flowing, but no sounds escaping his lips.

He wasn't ashamed to cry.

Derek wasn't sure how long he'd cried, but he finally went downstairs, forced down his dinner, and sat in the living room with his father and Simon until bed time.

That night he lay in bed, remembering Chloe waking him up and demanding food. He remembered her face and smile and laugh. He kept thinking of her. Then, he thought of how they'd met. How she'd been terrified in the woods and he's saved her.

He sat up, walking over to the window. He gazed outside into the ink black night. It was another clear one, speckled with stars. He remembered the fallen star. He remembered the flittering trail behind it. He closed his eyes, picturing it clearly. And as he did so, he sang.

"_Catch a fallen star and put it in your pocket,_

_Never let it fade away._

_Catch a fallen star and put it in your pocket,_

_Save it for a rainy day."_

He sniffled, holding in his tears.

"Chloe, please don't fade away."

_**I know it's short, but please forgive me. All good things must end. It is the sad truth. And it hurts me to say this is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue that you don't want to miss, so, come back tomorrow for it. I have another story idea, but I'm not sure if you guys would like it as much. I will post a short description of it tomorrow with the epilogue.**_

_**Please take a moment to share with me the sadness of this. : ( Thank you all for loving it. Please, review.**_


	15. Epilogue

_**Zoesouzaxoxo: I'm glad you love it! Here you are!**_

_**Elizi02: They are around 19-20 in the Epilogue here.**_

_**FrostoftheNight: Thank you SO much!**_

_**Jayfire: It's above this one as a more recent one. I think that Fanfic has trouble with review count. Sad.**_

_**ChocolateMONSTER: Did I fulfill your wishes?**_

_**Jayfire: See! There it is. Weird. I don't mind though! I had trouble logging in too BTW. Had to have them send a password to my email.**_

_**Readalot99: No, thank you! You and everyone else who's supported me. I love all of you!**_

_**Vanima Gurtha: I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**Thank you all again for your support. Everyone, even those of you who haven't left reviews. Keep a look out in the next few days for my next story. It will probably be called something like Protection. It will be a Darkest Powers fanfic. It's totally different from this one though. Takes place when their teenagers. Sound good? Finally, review! I love you all!**_

_**Epilogue**_

Chloe flew high, her wings fluttering as quickly as they could, propelling her tiny body farther through the air. She pushed herself to move faster, to fly harder. Even though her heart was pumping painfully, and she was out of breath, she refused to slow down.

She knew where he was. She finally knew where to find him! It had taken two years since she began looking for him again, but now she had him, and she wasn't going to let him slip away again. She _couldn't_ let go this time. It had been ten years since she'd last seen his beloved green eyes. She needed to see him again. Looking at the childhood pictures weren't enough anymore.

The wind whipped her blonde hair into her face, and she pushed it aside, ignoring the sting it made in her eyes. It felt as though she just couldn't wait. She'd waited so long and the few hours it would take to get there were too much.

Something occurred to her that she hadn't thought of before. It made her slow her pace, made her think. "Is he going to remember me?"

Their last conversation replayed in her mind.

_Think of me_. He had said.

_Remember me. _Was her reply.

_Always._

That was what he'd told her. Always. Did he remember that? A new resolution filled her. Of course he did.

Her grip tightened on the camera, pressing it to her chest as she hurried once more. Something deep within her told her he remembered. A part of her screamed at her that she needed to stop doubting. That was so like her. She always second-guessed. Always wondered. Always worried. Why did she have to be so complicated?

The lower the sun got on the horizon, the closer she was. She kept staring ahead, determined to get there before the sun went down. It was a long flight. Over three-hundred miles. Flying that far made her delicate wings scream their protests. It was hard, but she didn't care. All she cared about was seeing him again. That had been all she'd dreamt about for a long time. She couldn't remember a time before this. All she'd ever thought of was this trip and it was finally happening.

Still, the realization of the events unfolding had yet to truly dawn on her.

She kept daydreaming about what it would be like. What she would do when she saw him. She wondered what he'd say, what he'd do. The main thought on her mind was what his touch would feel like now. She was older as was he. The touch wouldn't be as innocent and new. Now, she knew what guys and girls did. It was no longer a mystery. It amazed her how naïve she was as a child and sometimes still was..

Her mind went blank when the town came into view. This was where he was. Where his apartment was. Where he was waiting. She slowed down, suddenly unsure.

Was this a good idea?

Derek frowned at Simon, shaking his head. "You never cease to amaze me. Truly."

Simon grinned, chuckling. "Love you too, brother."

Derek answered that with a roll of his eyes, plopping on the couch. He looked at the calendar on the wall and frowned, the amusement slipping from him instantly. August 31st. The same day Chloe had left him all those years ago.

The thought saddened him as it always did whenever it crossed his mind. He'd been especially trying hard lately to hold in the feelings that tried to overflow. It was just easier that way.

Out of pure habit he looked out the window. A repetitive motion he'd grown up with over the years. He took in the sky. The sun was just going down, the last of its rays about to disappear as the stars began to show.

Simon saw this and understanding immediately filled him. "Hey, man, I miss her too."

Derek half smiled, glancing at him. He was about to speak when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eyes. He turned and looked out the window, gasping. A trail of glitter was streaming down from the sky, arcing gracefully. He jumped up, jogging to the window, and watching.

Could it be? No. He wished the same stupid thing every time. Any moment he saw a falling star, his heart leapt in his chest, suddenly beating a million miles a minute. Hope would swell for a moment, even when he knew there was no point in it.

Anytime he saw a picture of a fairy, images of Chloe fluttered through his mind. He often dreamt about her. Seeing her again, touching her, talking to her. Most of the dreams ended in him rolling off his bed and smacking his head against the corner of the dresser and the floor.

He was dying to see her. Aching to be with her. He always was. He wondered if she was. If she'd forgotten. Had she forgotten? He hoped not. He would wait for as long as he needed to in order to find her. He would keep looking and keep trying.

The trail of glitter continued to descend until it stopped… right bellow the window. He looked down, eyes wide. "Oh, my God."

There bellow him stood a tall, thin, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, green-winged girl. One he recognized, holding a camera above her head. A flash went off and he blinked. Without hesitation, he turned on his heels, ran across the living room, down the four flights of stairs, and out the apartment main door. He ran towards the girl. Towards the woman he'd been longing to see.

She smiled at him, her blue eyes glittering. "I didn't forget."

Realization slammed down on him, and he lunged forward, grabbing her in his arms, and hugging her to him. She hugged back, her small arms looking around his neck, and head resting on his chest.

"I remembered." he murmured, his large arms pressing her against him. "I always remembered."

She looked up and smiled again. He smiled back and leaned down, kissing her lips softly. This was an unexpected action, but she easily complied, kissing back. Their hearts beat in unison and a warm, fluttery filling filled them, flowing between them.

Then, he pulled back, his green eyes meeting hers. "Chloe."

"Derek."

He rested his forehead on hers. "I love you."

She flushed, "I love you, too."

He kissed her cheek, looking into her eyes, "Promise me something."

"Anything." she whispered.

"Never leave me again." he stated.

She nuzzled his neck. "Never."

_**Well, that's it guys. It's over. I feel so sad now. I will talk to Jinx about my other idea and see if she can help me perfect it and I will be posting it in the next couple days. Please, review and say your goodbyes with me. Thank you everyone for your support. You all are what helped me finish my third story. I feel amazing. I will also talk to jinx about our collab story. We have not forgotten, we are just slow.**_

_**Also, be sure to check out Zombie Girl jinx! She is amazing.**_


End file.
